Querido Santa
by TEMPERANCE B
Summary: Las peticiones de los pequeños japoneses para la navidad


Querido Santa:

Antes que nada quiero decirte que no hagas caso a todos los chismes que te llegan de mi, ya sabes como es la gente y yo no hice nada, en el remoto caso de que algo haya pasado te juro que puedo explicarlo todo y si no pregúntale a mi mama; sabes que, mejor a mi papi, él si me entiende.

Quiero darte las gracias por los regalos del año pasado aunque parece obvio que te equivocaste pues yo nunca te pedí nada de la Barbie, el castillo estaba muy bonito al igual que el auto, pero el Ken no me gusta, bien pudiste enviarle otro galán a la Barbie. Ya mi mamá me explicó que tú no puedes traerles juguetes de niño a las niñas, así que por eso este año te voy a pedir un hermanito, pero que sea hombre para si poder jugar con sus juguetes.

También quiero pedirte una cancha de futbol para que entrene el equipo y que de paso les des una ayudadita porque son malísimos y siempre son humillados por el Shutetsu y si no los puedes mejorar pues entonces mándanos nuevos jugadores que si sean buenos, también por favor llévate al idiota de Genzo Wakabayashi que nada mas se la pasa molestando, de ser posible llévatelo del planeta; a Ryo no le traigas ningún regalo porque es malo conmigo, tampoco a mi prima Ukio que es muy llorona y cuando no llora se la pasa riéndose como tu (ojo no es que este mal tu risa pero si la burla hacia ti), y por ultimo te pido un príncipe azul para mi, mi tía dice que los príncipes azules no existen, a lo mejor lo dice porque ella esta solterona pero digo yo, si existe el hada de los dientes, existen los Reyes Magos (aunque tu eres mi favorito) y existes tu, pues claro que existe el príncipe azul, de preferencia que venga de fuera porque los niños de aquí están muy feos.

Saludos a la señora Clos y cuídate en tu viaje

Con amor Sanae

PD Las galletas y la leche estarán donde siempre, te agradecería que cuando te las acabes pongas los platos sucios en su lugar no seas flojo.

* * *

><p>Querido Santa<p>

Al igual que todos los años quería pedirte amigos con quien jugar al soccer, pero ya mi mamá me informo que nos mudaremos de ciudad a una en la que si lo practiquen en la escuela, hasta me dijo que mi nuevo compañero es un gran portero y que su equipo siempre gana, así que gracias adelantadas porque por fin cumpliste mi deseo.

Quisiera que le dijeras al jefe de mi papá que si puede hacer sus viajes mas cortos para que pase mas tiempo con mi mamá y así ella no se sienta tan sola, y quiero que si puedes formar una liga de futbol profesional aquí en Japón y también quiero que me traigas un perrito, unos carritos Hot Wheels y un balón de la Champions.

Saludos

Tsubasa

PD Acá entre nos, me gustaría pedirte algunos fans, ya sabes, para que me apoyen cuando juego aparte de mi mamá, pero que eso quede entre nosotros ¡OK!

* * *

><p>Hola Santa<p>

Este año me he portado muy bien, las peleas con el idiota de Wakabayashi no cuenta pues ya has visto que ha sido en defensa propia, he ayudado a mi mama en el trabajo y le he dado las mamilas a mi hermanito, también le ayude a la miss con sus carpetas y a levantar el sello de las calificaciones cuando se le cayó así que merezco que me traigas todos mis regalos.

Otra vez voy a pedirte la bicicleta que NO me trajiste el año pasado y me tuve que ir a pie a la escuela todo el año, si no me la vas a traer te juro que para la próxima me quedo con uno de tus renos y si no me tienes miedo a mi seguramente si te asusta mi amiga Anego, ¿es cierto que a ella tu no le traes los regalos sino que se los trae Satán Clos? Jajajajajaja, es broma.

También quiero un patín del diablo, pero ojo quiero el juguete no que traigas al diablo y me de una patada, jajajajajaja, otra broma, ¡soy una maquina de hacer chistes!, pero como quiera quiero ese juguete, también un game cube y unas espinilleras que resistan las patadas que lanzan los del Shutetsu.

Perdón por haber dejado encendida la chimenea el año pasado no vuelve a suceder y por si las dudas te dejo la puerta abierta

Gracias

Ryo

PD Te dejare algo de lo que cenemos en Nochebuena porque mi mamá dijo que ni loca preparaba galletas con todo el trabajo que tiene.

* * *

><p>Santa<p>

Yo no te pido juguetes porque mis papás me pueden comprar todo lo que yo quiera, pero eso si, te pido que ya les quites a los del Nankatsu las ganas de jugar al futbol porque nada mas molestan y no nos dejan libre el campo de soccer para practicar, y si quieres mandarme algún rival que si sea digno de mi pues también te lo agradeceré.

Llévate a Anego porque es muy gruñona y no aprende que su equipo es malo, no se ni para que los defiende y al tonto de Ryo que le hace segunda. Te encargo una novia para mi perro John porque quiero unos cachorritos de él.

Gracias

Genzo Wakabayashi III

* * *

><p>Estimado Señor Clos<p>

Gracias por las bondades recibidas en este año y yo solo quiero pedirte un juego de química y un microscopio para mi, además de paciencia y sabiduría para seguir aguantando a mis compañeros del Nankatsu, lo demás que quiero pedirte es para otras personas.

Primero, que le cambies el cerebro a Ryo para ver si mejora en la escuela y juega mejor al futbol, también te pido un novio para Anego porque dice mi mamá que el amor endulza el carácter y ella lo tiene muy agrio, lo mismo va para el engreído de Genzo Wakabayashi, y que además les hagas entender que yo no nací para el futbol, yo desequilibro con mi inteligencia no soy el correcaminos.

Saludos

Manabu

PD no te dejo galletas porque debes cuidar tus niveles de azúcar, mejor te prepararé una ensalada que podrás compartir con tus renos.

* * *

><p>Santa<p>

¡Ya se que no existes! Mi papá era quien me compraba los regalos, así que conmigo no juegues, claro, dice mi mamá que para los niños más chiquitos si existes y por eso te exijo que les traigas a mis hermanitos todos los juguetes que te pidan, y ni se te ocurra fallarles con alguno, y aunque mi mamá no es niña pues como quiera consíguele un mejor trabajo donde no se canse tanto y que le paguen mejor.

A Takeshi también le puedes traer cosas porque es mas chico que yo, tráele un balón para que podamos practicar juntos y ya no dejes que la gente le venda licor al entrenador Kira porque huele muy feo en los entrenamientos.

A ver si puedes conseguir a alguien que juegue bien al futbol para que no sea tan fácil ganar el campeonato.

Kojiro Hyuga

PD Llévate al cretino de Genzo Wakabayashi y hazle un bien a la humanidad

PPD Si cumples tu encargo te dejaré un refresco que sabe mejor que la leche.

* * *

><p>Querido Santa<p>

Otra vez yo, Yukari, la que vive en el 111 B de Itamayachi en Shizuoka Japón. Me he portado relativamente bien en este año y por eso mis papás me dejaran formar parte del equipo de asistentes del Nankatsu. Ayúdame para que mi amiga Anego quiera acompañarme porque si no me voy a sentir muy sola.

Quiero que me traigas mucha ropa en especial una blusa que combine con mi falda nueva y una computadora y un novio para Sanae antes de que su familia la rife, además porque es muy buena amiga y se merece un chico que la quiera y que la calme, si puede estar así bien guapote pues mejor, así como el novio de Sandy Bell la de las caricaturas, y ya después me mandaras uno para mi.

Saludos a mi abuelito que seguramente te estará ayudando.

Besos

Yukari

PD cuidado con mi perrita Candy porque de seguro te va a quitar los regalos para jugar con ellos por lo que te recomiendo que primero le entregues los suyos.

* * *

><p>Querido Santa Clos<p>

Este año solo quiero pedirte que si por favor puedes hacer que mi papá se quede más tiempo en un lugar porque ya me cansé de andar de un lado para otro y de no ver tan seguido a mis amigos.

También me gustaría tener un nuevo compañero de equipo con el que pueda jugar y practicar nuevas técnicas y para ganar el campeonato nacional de futbol. ¿De paso puedes cuidar a mi mamá en donde quiera que esté? Te lo agradecería bastante.

Saludos

Taro Misaki

* * *

><p>Santa<p>

Soy MASAO Tachibana, no te confundas como el año pasado que me diste los regalos que le correspondían a Kasuo y los míos a él, y luego él no me los quiso cambiar y a mi no me gustaron los que él pidió, por eso este año no le traigas nada por envidioso y egoísta, ya hasta se parece al estúpido de Genzo Wakabayashi.

Te encargo por favor unos zapatos nuevos para jugar futbol, la playera de Brasil autografiada por Pelé y la de Argentina firmada por Maradona, también quiero un balón de futbol y un videojuego, y además un trampolín para practicar nuevas jugadas yo solo porque estoy enojado con mi hermano.

Atentamente

Masao Tachibana

PD No te voy a dejar galletas por tu error del año pasado, pero si cumples con lo que te pedí la próxima te dejo doble ración.

* * *

><p>Hola Santa<p>

Gracias por la equivocación del año pasado, mi hermano tiene mejores gustos y por eso no se los devolví, discúlpame, por lo demás me he portado bien y por eso te pido que si puedes volver a equivocarte pues para evitar la fatiga de elegir juguetes.

Por cierto, yo se que tienes una fabrica, pero en Tokio pusieron una tienda muy grande y con muchas ofertas, igual y te sale mas barato comprar todo ahí, pero eso si, cuando pases por España llegas y me compras una camisa del Real Madrid y cuando pases por Inglaterra me traes otra del Liverpool y pues déjame también algo de efectivo por aquello de los imprevistos.

Saludos a toda la banda de elfos y a tu señora

Gracias

Kasuo

* * *

><p>Querido Santa<p>

¿Como has estado? ¿Qué tal el trabajo del año? Cansado verdad, todo para entregar tantos juguetes a todos los niños.

Bueno pues verás, yo ya estoy creciendo y esas cosas ya no me gustan, ahora quiero mejor cosas así de niña grande para verme bonita porque aquí entre nos, no se lo vayas a decir a nadie ehhh, porque esto nada mas lo sabe mi mami y ahora tu, si se enteran mis primas pues no me van a dejar en paz y pues para que quieres, verás, es que antes me gustaba un niño que tu ya conoces, se llama Tsubasa pero pues no me hacia mucho caso que digamos y ahora que entre como manager a un equipo de soccer pues mis afectos han cambiado y ahora estoy enamorada de Jun, es un niño güerito buena onda y creo que yo también le gusto pero él esta enfermo y también es tímido, así que te encargo que le consigas un corazón nuevo o repárale el que tiene y pues dale valor de paso.

Gracias

Mil besos eres bien buena onda, te quiero mil

Yayoi Aoba

PD ¡discreción pliz! Buena suerte en tu viaje y chécate bien el trineo antes de salir

* * *

><p>"Vaya con estos niños japoneses y yo que los creía los mas tranquilos"<p>

"Lo se, ya no quiero seguir leyendo solo de pensar lo que me espera con Karl Heinz Schneider y con Naturezza me dan ganas de renunciar"

"¿Y entonces Santa? ¿Les vas a cumplir sus peticiones?"

"No lo sé Rodolfo, a veces las lagrimas son mas por las peticiones atendidas que por las ignoradas"

"Pues porque no los pones a todos juntos y así que se cumpla lo que ellos pidieron, déjalos que sufran, que lloren, que se enamoren y así nosotros también nos divertimos, digo, ya nos toca"

"Tienes razón, ya nos toca, vámonos Rodolfo que hay trabajo que cumplir"

_AN: Tarde la historia pero no quise esperar a que fuera nuevamente navidad para publicarla, gracias a todos por leer mi trabajo y espero que el próximo año sea lleno de bendiciones._


End file.
